Imaginate
by KorinWu
Summary: What if Teito is Chief of heaven's daughter,Eve?  What will he do if he learn the truth!
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Plot

I'm not own 07-Ghost Amemiya Yuki and Yukino Ichihara does

**Chapter 1**

Teito Klein was a branded slave who attended Barsburg Imperial Academy,he is been excuses from mostly lesson except combat lesson,but what isn't expected is he can managed to passed the highest score which makes him hated by everyone,except Mikage. Mikage is the only one who befriend with Teito,he is a kind person and he really cares for his family well-being, he says to Teito that he want to joined the military to protect hisfamily. Andy now the story begin at the 2 nights before their Final Exam.

Teito has a strange dream about a snowy places,he met a person,that person seems so familiar,but he can't remember him though,and suddenly there was a huge military aircraft then. . .

"Everyone wake up,this already morning, warning, don't late for the assembles!"

Shuuri Oak,who are the son of admiral oak gave his speech as the opening of the exam,he said "We are the 315th class of the glorious Barsburg Empire Military Academy,We are candidates who was chosen to become members of Hohburg must do our best effort in order to become an excellent soldiers who will not bring shame to our country,I who are the graduating president, Shuuri Oak" then they saluted at their teachers and the head master.

It was the last class and Shigure sensei told the candidates about the upper up in military will watch the examination tomorrow.

The next day

"Minna-san today its your final examination,hayaku kudasai ne!"

"Hai!"

Teito and Mikage who are practise their zaiphon yesterday feel ready to face their examination,on a second thought maybe Mikage isn't ready,he feel so sleepy

"You are mean Teito!"he said

"What did you say?"

"Because your menacing training,look at me,I barely can open my eyes!"

Teito looked at him "It's your own fault!Why yesterday you don't sleep early,you talking to me all night long!"Teito retorted

"Hai,hai Tei-chan"Mikage grinned

Teito wants to replied back but suddenly Shuuri Oak show up

"Look,look why me,Shuuri Oak have to in a same team as sklave like you!"

Teito annoyed but he leave it,Mikage said "Funny thing come out from a guy who rely on his father name,how ridiculous!" Shuuri is pissed off

"Group 1,be prepare,please enter the examination room!"Their teacher said

"Hai!"

When they all have been entered the room,the teacher tell them what is the task

"Now,the task is you all must defeat the criminal,failed if you are killed by him,you should cooperate with each other to finish this task!Exam is Begin!"then the teacher leaving the room and there is a door opened and the criminal is show up

"So I must kill this brats!Military is really underestimate me"he grinned

"It's okay we have Shuuri here!"shuuri's friend said

Meanwhile,Chief of Staff Ayanami-sama and his subordinates arrive,they will watch the examination. One by one the candidates is defeated,and Shuuri, he tried to asked for the examiners help,"How unsightly"Ayanami commented with his usual monotone,and the teacher is confuse,because Shuuri is from Oak family,The Oak family usually is a prodigy in Military career. Suddenly Miroku show up he said "Family background means nothing on the battlefield"

"Miroku-sama?"the teacher said

"Its based on their ability to protect themselves,student who only good at the simulations is just meaningless"

Inside,only Teito and Mikage is left,the criminal,who hear Shuuri's pleading approached him and attacked him,but Teito saved Shuuri in time and attacked the criminal,he punched the criminal's right elbow and Mikage tried to help him too,suddenly the criminal caught mikage and attempt to break his neck,Teito realized it and kicked the criminal eye patch,and kicked his abdomen countless times,then he draw zaiphoon at his neck and threat him "Give up or I will kill you!"Teito said

The criminal said "Please release me"

The door open and Shigure sensei said "Your task is to kill him,you can't leave him like this!"

"He is not our true enemy,I will not kill him"Teito said and stop his zaiphoon but suddenly there was a strong wind and red zaiphoon killed the criminal in front of Teito's eyes,Teito shocked then he saw Ayanami's cold eyes "You're soft"he said Teito stared (annoyed) at him.

"Congratulation,you're both passed!"The teacher said

Teito and Mikage walked out of the room,Teito stared at Chairman Miroku who talked about something with that annoying man,then Teito and Mikage left the place

The night come, when Teito climbed his bed he found Mikage was sitting there

"What are you doing in my bed,Mikage?"

"You know Teito? It was our final night after this night we will be separated,and probably we will rarely meet each other so tonight I sleep beside you okay?"

"Whatever!"

"...,Eee Teito?"

"Huh?"

"We will be a best friend forever right?"

"Sure,we will!Why did you ask that question?"

"No reason, then it's a promise, I wouldn't ever abandon you, you are my best friend!"

"Yes, you too"Then they make an oath to each other never ever abandon each other

"Ne,Mikage?"

"Huh?"

"Who is that silver haired man?I think I have met him somewhere,but I don't remember where or when?"

"Maybe he is son of your father's friend?"Mikage wondered

"I think it wasn't"Teito said "Ahh,forget it,let's sleep now"

"Hai,Tei-chan!"

"Shut up,Mikage or I will kill you!"Teito glared

"Hai,hai please don't kill me"Mikage laughed but he suddenly stopped because there was a person patrolling the room.

**Please review,I want to learn English Language better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Like usual I said 07-Ghost isn't mine,It's own by Amemiya and Yukino sensei**

Today was the Graduation Day,Teito are finding his teacher,Shigure to submit his report suddenly he hear something "The eye of Raphael is reacting,the stone must be near"someone said

Teito think "Eye of Raphael? Barsburg national treasure,what they mean by the stone is near? What kind of stone? "Unexpectedly his head is hurt,the image of that man with with robe is coming and blood everywhere,but who kill him,he doesn't know,the face is blur,the hurt is unbearable he can't helped it and all is turning dark...

Teito woke up in the infirmary,it's already dark,and he saw someone sat beside him...and he is

"Ayanami-sanbouchokan?"He shouted,Ayanami eyed him,then smirked

"You are passed out in front off the meeting room,do you remember?What are you hearing?"

"There isn't anything I heard except Eye of Raphael"Teito said shortly

"Really?"Aynami asked

Teito ignored him and climbed down the bed,but there is a hand stopped him

"You aren't answered my question Teito Klein"

"I'm telling the truth,Ayanami-sama!"Teito pissed,Ayanami stared at him,Teito felt like he have been examinated,then suddenly Ayanami release his grip and walking to the exit door

"General if you mind,can you tell me what time is it? Am I already missed the graduating? "

"No,you not miss it,you have time to prepare yourself in 5 minutes"

Teito stared at him "What the hell!I will be late then!That crazy, sadist,annoying bastard!Damn him!"he grumbled,Then he run passed Ayanami and disapeared in instant,Ayanami eyed him,amused,"Aya-tan you are pleased isn't it? That boy run really fast and I think he doesn't aware with my surrounding"Hyuuga laughed,Ayanami only smirked and walk with Hyuuga following him,Teito arrived at his room and he felt someone hugged him,and it is Mikage

"Are okay Teito? I heard you are passed out,Major Hyuuga said I can visit you because Ayanami-sama wants to talk with you"

"I'm okay Mikage,just give me a few minutes to have a bath and change my clothes"and he runned at the bathroom,one minutes later Teito exited the bathroom,and he saw Mikage stared dumbly at him "That was really fast,are you not a human?"Mikage said

"No,and let's go we will be late you know!"Teito said and they ran like a mad to the Graduation hall

Teito is announced as the student with the perfect score at the writing exam but in the practical exam his point is decreased because he doesn't kill his target,and the annoying thing Teito thought is Miroku announce Teito will be Ayanami's begleiter which make Teito really mad but he tried very hard not to show it and Mikage he will be in Miroku's command,Teito and Mikage bid farewell at each other,Mikage said he will visits Teito progressively,Teito just smiled.

He arrived at the Hohburg Fort,and Major Hyuuga happily showed his room and gave him his new uniform

"Tei-chan your work start today so change your clothes. . . "Hyuuga paused

Teito in flash speed changing his uniform "Don't call me that Major,I'm neither a child nor a girl Besides what are I have to do now,Major?"Teito said a bit annoyed

"Follow me,then!"Hyuuga chukled ^^

Teito followed Hyuuga to the office room,the room is so spacious there is only desk works with huge piles of stacks,"The person with eye-patch is Kuroyuri,and the blue haired one is Haruse his begleiter,then The brown one is Katsuragi he doesn't have begleiter,and that is Konatsu he is my begleiter,the last one,the silver haired man is Ay. . . . "Teito stopped his sentence "I already know Major,Thank you very much with your explanation"Hyuuga confused but then he smiled

"Your welcome"

Teito annoyed,just by hear that name can make his mood change,he look at the huge stack,and began to sorted it

Hyuuga whispered at Konatsu "He really like Aya-tan""Yeah you're right,Major"he nodded

Teito finished with the sorted thing,and then he with a god speed attack the stacks,he signed,then stamped,then edit it,countless time. All of them stared at him,Ayanami with amazement but like usual he doesn't show it,and the other shocked and Hyuuga mouth hanging open

After the "hell"is all finish Teito put the pen down and rest his head in his desk "This is tiring!"he said

"Yes you are right Tei-chan,me too doesn't like paperworks"Hyuuga said while eating his lollipop

"Major Hyuuga do you really want to die?"Teito asked sweetly,vein mark pops at his head

"Teito-kun don't be mad,i'm just joking"Hyuuga tried to save his live

"Do you think I have been entertained by your joke?"Teito asked

"I guess not"Hyuuga said

"Then?"Teito said he shoot his zaiphoon at Hyuuga,the zaiphoon bind his hands,feet and mouth perfectly

"That is impressive,Teito-kun,you give me a new idea to torture the target"Kuroyuri laughed

"That is entertaining,i should say,now I can work faster"Katsuragi chuckled

"Teito,you can left him like this for a while,now gave the copy of this documents at the archive room,and lend me those book at the royal library it's not far just 10 minutes by train,then after that you will accompany me to go to the research division and a few meetings"Ayanami ordered

"Yes,general"Teito said and disappeared in instant "That old fart,giving me those kind of order!Is he think I'm his loyal slave or what!" Teito managed his job in 10 minutes,he doesn't take the subway because it's troublesome he go to the library with the help of his zaiphoon,in other words by foot

"This is what your ask for,sir"Teito put those things down at the empty spot and sat at his chair once again

"You're really fast Teito-kun"Kuroyuri commented

"Because,i'm not taking the public transportation,Kuroyuri-sama"Teito replied

"Kun"Kuroyuri said,Teito raised his eyebrow "I beg your pardon?"Teito said

"Don't be so formal,Teito Klein,others usually call me Kuroyuri or Kuroyuri-kun"

"Fine then,Kuroyuri-kun"Teito smiled,Teito are rarely caught smiling,upon saw his smile Ayanami and his subordinates thought the same thing,that's it really beautiful,kawai (from Hyuuga)

"And I have a request too,If you all don't mind to call me Teito,beside of calling me with chan suffix or with my full name"

"Allright then,how about oka-san?"Kuroyuri said

"Huh!Am I looked like a mother to you?"Teito confused

"Yep,you right,actually you looks like my deceased mother"Kuroyuri smiled sadly

"Really?So that's okay then you can call me that"Teito tried to cheered Kuroyuri

"You are the best,oka-san!"Kuroyuri hugged him

"Oi,oi Tei-chan I have a request!"Hyuuga said

"How many times I tell you Major Hyuuga,don't call me with that suffix!Then what?"

"Actually how about hime?"

"Huh!HIME,Am I look like a princess?"Teito shouted

"Absolutely!"Hyuuga said

"I denied,call me Teito"Teito said

"What!But hime is a matched name to you!"Hyuuga whined

"Are you kidding me Major Hyuuga?"vein mark popped in his head

"It's enough,you two"Ayanami stated calmly,too calm they thought

"Hyuuga you still have your works,do it now!Or I sure you will ended up badly,and you Teito Klein we will going now!"Hyuuga suddenly looks really busy doing his paperworks,and Teito,he nodded then following his superior leaving the room

The meeting ended,Teito thought they,the others seems really want to look for his superior lackness

but The chief of staff is to clever to even fall in the rabbit hole,even Teito said he doesn't like his superior but over the time admiration and others odd feeling are growing over him,Ayanami seems like a cold and merciless person in the outside,but inside he is a caring person,he never lets his subordinates getting hurt if he are there to save them,Teito opinion are changing,now he wants to protect this man with all his might even if he will lost his body and soul,Teito doesn't know what feelings is this,it's just a simple care?,admiration?,duty?,or love?,he snorted at the last options "That can't be possible!Too crazy to even mind"he muttered

"What is it?"Ayanami looked at him

Teito realized he's in the office with only his superior

"I'm apologized,General Ayanami,i wouldn't do that again"

"It's not the answer,Teito?"

"Not,at all,it's just something. . . . . . . Eh Ayanami-sama,can I ask you something? "

"Hn? "

"Are you dislike me because of I'm not kill that criminal's,back then you said I'm soft?"

"I'm not dislike you,I'm just want to tell you,you can survive if you have a weak heart"

"Oh I see,Thank you Ayanami-sama and do you not intend to take a break now,it's already midnight!"

"No,i have some bussiness to take care,you can leave now"

"I refuse,Ayanami-sama I will make you some coffee"

"It isn't necessary"

"But Ayanami-sama?You know it's not fair!Others can do as they please,and I doubt all the paperworks is make by their begleiter,not them personally,and you do it all alone!You put your cold mask and never show even a bit of expression,you trying to hide your feeling!Are you not ever feels lonely? "

Ayanami startled at that words,he thought he ever heard that from 'her'"

"Eve"he muttered

"Daughter of The chief of heaven ,Lady Eve,killed by Verloren,the motive is unknown"Teito thought "So he is truly Verloren?"Teito thought

"Ayanami-sama I will excused myself" Teito said and he left the room

Glossary:

sanbouchou means chief of staff


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:I'm not own 07-Ghost,Amemiya Yuki and Yukino Ichihara does**

Once again snow covered the place,but its a different place from before,Teito are riding a horse,suddenly he jumped down "What kind of place is this?"Teito wondered,suddenly a black figure appeared "It's dangerous Eve!"he said,Teito looked at him "Who are you?Why do you know my name? ""My name is Verloren,The chief of heaven created me"he replied shortly

"Dad creation,huh?But you looks inexpressive"

Suddenly Verloren change his 'face' "Is this satisfying for you?"

"Wow you look handsome this way""By the way what kind of place is this? "

"This is the Purgatory,the place when the souls have their final judgement,you must leave this place,Eve,its dangerous,come"he said

They walked until suddenly Teito saw a flowers garden

"Flowers? You grow them here? So I was wrong,you really are kind,that's reminds me why you not reduce the feeling of pain? "

"The death is neither kind nor entertaining,if I reduce the feeling of pain and sorrow,there will be many people who wants to die" Verloren explained

"Oh I see,but this place is really beautiful!" Teito said while pick some of the flowers.. . .

Teito woke up,his heart is beating faster,"Eve,why that skull looked creature call me Eve?And that looks is Ayanami's right?Is it just another strange dream of mine?"He looked at the clock "What! it's already 7:15!I 'll late!"Teito rushed out to the bathroom,5 minutes later he come out from the bathroom,with perfect appearance then he left the room frantically

He reached the office `as faster as he can,he open the door then he saw all the member already there,Ayanami stared at him,Teito stated fastly in one breath "I'm apologized Ayanami-sanbouchou,the reason why I'm late because. . . . Teito remembered about his odd dream,then he said. . It doesn't important why i'm late,the matter is i'm late,and I will accept any punishment"All of them eyed him confusedly,then "I would forgive you,this not your entire fault"Teito doubted what he heard,the others too "What did you say,Aya-tan?"Hyuuga said,Ayanami ignored him and continuing what he said "From your looks do you want the punishment,i will glad to give you"

"Eee no ,thank you,Ayanami-sama"

"Then have a sit please,or do intent to stand all day? "

"Of course not,Ayanami-sama"Teito then joined them

"I replied,we are assigned to eliminate the Antwort,he is an ally of the former Ragg's Kingdom,we will departured at 7:30,so I ordered all of you will not be late,especially you Hyuuga"

"Ahh,Aya-tan I'm not that lazy you know,besides I always have a good dream"

*** thump * **Teito remembered his dream last night "Good dream?I never have one"he muttered ,his bangs covered his eyes.

They stared at him in concerned yet suspicious

"What d'you mean,Tei-chan?"Hyuuga asked him

"Nande mo nai" Teito said,he realized everyone staring at him "Hey,don't stared at me!It's embarrassing!""Tsureshimasu,minna-san"He said and running toward the door

"Hey,is there no one know,what happened wrong with him?"Hyuuga spoke

" ..."

"I will search for him,Ayanami-sama" Kuroyuri said

"No, Kuroyuri he shall not be disturbed in this state"Ayanami said and he started doing his paperworks

His subordinates eyed him then eyed each other unknowingly,even Hyuuga doesn't know what his fellow classmates think.

"There must be something has occurred between the two of them"He thought,Hyuuga doesn't know how right he are.

Meanwhile,Teito keep thinking about his dream,"Is that person is me?But that's impossible!Its like imagining Ayanami is a expressive person!And that is out of ordinary!Never ever!Just think of it!I'm is Eve is impossible,out of logic!Murida!"Teito thought "By the way,why Miroku ichijou choose me to become Ayanami's begleiter?Is it because he know who I'm?he stone is near?Is the said stone is eye of Mikael?Then they said the stone is near in other words someone inside the military have it!But who?That man,he's wearing a necklace isn't it!And there was a hole in the center!That must be the King!Because eye of Raphael is in possession of military and they wouldn't killed his own emperor!That's right Rag's war!Barsburg annihilated Rag's in the name of justice,historically said. Maybe I will find it in the library,probably in the prohibited section!"Then Teito ran frantically.

Teito arrived in the library corridor,he saw someone is approaching,The person is a girl,with a silver hair look like Ayanami's,suddenly something is like bursting from his body,a power to harm something inside her, he lost his consciousness,and someone took the control of his body,and stone appeared from his left hand,a red bloody stone symbol of The Arch Angel of Mikhail "Raphael,nice to see you"He chukled,That girl is startled then in her hand appeared a stone too,deep blue stone,represent of The Arch Angel of Raphael "Mikhail!From I waiting for the day to annihilate you!Shall we begin now?"Raphael smirked

"Of course"Then they start forming their zaiphoon,the one attack the another,their seems despise each other,Raphael shoot his zaiphoon at Mikhail,Mikhail dodge it making a huge hole on the wall and attacked him back ,Raphael created a defensive barrier,the attack explode in the mid air "Level 10" He murmured and forming zaiphoon which is bigger the before shoot it at Mikhail,Mikhail know it and do the same thing,smirking all the way "Your attack is pathetic Raphael!"he snorted

Ayanami which have a kor followed Teito informed him the situation,He shocked unbelievably

"What's wrong,Ayanami-sama?"Katsuragi asked

"Teito and Ouka are duelling"Ayanami said

"WHA..impossible!Why they do that!"Hyuuga shocked

"Eye of Mikhail is appearing"Ayanami said "So it's the reason,Miroku-sama?"he thought

"Kuroyuri,Haruse,Hyuuga you three blocked the way,Katsuragi and Konatsu you stay here,do it now!"Ayanami ordered

"Yes sir"

Ayanami disappeared instantly,and the 3 of them followed him,Katsuragi and Konatsu eyed each other "It will be tough one,Katsuragi san"Konatsu sweat dropped

"Yes it will be"Katsuragi agreed

Ayanami appeared at the crime scene,Ayanami walked between of them.

"Will you two stop this madness?"Ayanami growled

"Verloren-sama!"They shouted at the same time

"Even your own master's can't stop you two to used their body for your two fetishes!"

"Verloren-sama,you can't wronged us!You,your own self killed lady Eve!"

"True,its my mistake,Chief of Heaven despise me because I killed his daughter,but now I'm a human too,i have my own duty,if you two attempt to destroy this place I can't allow that!"Ayanami said in his usual tone but they can feel there's a sorrow in those words,behind his cold glare...

"Verloren,not only that!You killed master's father,you really like to torture his life even in his dream,all the time"Mikhail stated

"What do you mean, Mikhail?"

"You endlessly bring pain to her and her reincarnation!In other words Teito-sama is Lady Eve!"

Ayanami glared,he shocked,so his subordinates feel the same way,"You are fooling me,Mikhail!"

"Why should I,Verloren-sama,did you think I would lie about this kind of thing!If you not believe me I will ask you one question,why Aruji and Oujo-sama similar in appearance and also likeness?"

Ayanami feel like something hit his body,mentally not physically,he stood there not moving an inch

"I told the truth Verloren-sama,and I'm also felt sorry for him,Aruji still doesn't want to accept this truth,I'm who inside him isn't fully awake,he can't control me completely know,and he's still searching about his memories too,now I should leave"Mikhail said and they eye disappeared,Teito's body falling,but he never hit the floor,Ayanami caught him in time,Ayanami then looked at Raphael,Raphael face is shocked too but in a few second he caught his tongue "I'm apologized for my actions and please tell The Lady too,Verloren-sama,I will leave too"Raphael said and Ouka now who stared at Ayanami "Ayanami-sanbouchou,what had happen,is he okay?"she said "And that begleiter of yours he is Eve's reincarnation?"

"Not at all,Rosemeanele-sama but I suggest you to took your possession in care so he can't act selfish again,and he is okay,don't worry,true he is Eve reincarnation,now I must took my leave"and Ayanami disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:I'm not own 07-Ghost,Amemiya Yuki and Yukino Ichihara does**

Ayanami took him to his chamber,he lied him to the bed,Ayanami stared at him for a few minutes and he realized he can't stayed here forever he must do his work now,he called Katsuragi via soul connection,and in second later Katsuragi appeared in front of him "Is that true,Ayanami-sama?"Katsuragi asked

"Yes you are right,now do you have finished your work?"

"No,my work is all finish,Ayanami-sama,what do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to take care of him,I still have much things to do,don't let him do anything reckless,and answered his questions,if that changes his mind and he want to leave us,that's his choice"Ayanami said and he leave the place

"Ayanami-sama,I wouldn't do the thing which crucial like that,for the sake of him and you" Katsuragi muttered,but he have a bad feeling soon it will be occur

Teito have a dreamed about the man who been killed in the snowy place by a person,now the face of the killer is looks very clear,he realized that face is Ayanami and that man who has been killed is his father,The King of Rag's...then inside his mind Teito heard someone said "You have to awake now master,it's true you now doesn't know what is true and what is isn't,however time is keep running you can't fall now and ever,search for your precious memories and you can gain what you seek"

Teito woke up,tears falling down endlessly,his vision is blurred,living is like a glass of poisoned if you drink it you can feel like have been captivated yet founding a new style of freedom,Teito now in the state of doesn't know what is true and what is isn't,to hate that guy or to love him,he doesn't know any-more ,what he wants now is to reach out the truth "God or someone...JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"he shouted frustratedly,suddenly Katsuragi appear from the back of the door "Calm down,hime-sama,I will answered the truth"Teito glared at him "You do?"Teito then smiled sickly "Am I really Eve?"

"Yes you are"Katsuragi said,Teito's face seems like he doesn't want it to be true,he looks really despise it

"Then IS that superior of yours really killed FATHER?"he continue his question

"Yes,Ayanami-sama killed your father"That truth hurt him so damn much,it's boiling his blood,blurred his mind,but he managed to stop any emotion to flow with gripping the sheet

"Did you know,what caused Rag's war?"Teito asked quietly,not showing any emotion

Katsuragi eyed him confusedly "Why he ask such questions?"he thought,then he began to explain "The cause is because Rag's Kingdom wants to have the both of eyes,they killed Barsburg's messenger,in other words that's mean they want a war with us

"What matter is the reason I will kill him!"he suddenly jumped and released his zaiphoon,Katsuragi blocked his zaiphoon right away and hold his arm "Katsuragi release me or I will hurt you!"Teito hissed

"Even if Ayanami-sama killed your father,he saved many people lives,I will not allow it hime"

"Save many people lives? Hahahaha like killing and burning my country,killing that criminal even if he's not his enemy!Prove it if you said Ayanami isn't a devilish person!"

"Ayanami-sama he is in rampage,i couldn't stop him any longer,only you can make him believe it"Katsuragi said via soul

On the other side of Hoburg Fort,Ayanami who realized Katsuragi problem is in the meeting with other military officer,became irritated "I will be there quickly,now I'm in the meeting,so tried to restrain him"he ordered

"Yukikaze"Katsuragi said

"Huh,Yukikaze?Who?"

"He is the former begleiter of Ayanami-sama,he died in that war because protecting Ayanami-sama"

"That isn't answered my question at all!Maybe your Ayanami-sama brainwashed him!or even worse Yukikaze 'will' to be his begleiter because he ordered to by someone to gain Ayanami's trust!"Teito replied harshly

"That can't be possible,hime!Because if his feeling is that shallow than he is impossible to sacrifice his own soul to the one who just his prey!"Katsuragi said,that words of him hit Teito hard

"Besides,Ayanami-sama treat us very kindly,he concerned about our well-being"

"And that statement of yours you tried to persuade me to believe the one who have been killed me in my past life,is a good one?"

"My opinion is Ayanami-sama has a good reason for that,but I myself doesn't know about that"

Teito smirked "You know,Katsuragi-san,'Admiration is the feeling furthest from understanding' you believe him without knowing his true self is merely meaningless"

"Hime, I don't know what's the life that you have been live,but what I know is,you can't judge Ayanami-sama,from the side he is Verloren,and also The Chief of staff who killed many people's life"

Teito grumbled"I know that,Katsuragi-san!But you are not me,you can't feel what I feel,do you know what is the feeling of losing your precious person,living as a sklave and forced to do what I doesn't want to do in other words NOT MY WILL!"

"It's true I can't feel what you are feel,however Teito-sama,all of us who joined the military,devoted ourself to be a good use to our country and to our superior,we are born with strange power, many people despised us ,because they are frightened by our power,we, who are warsphile only treated equally by Ayanami-sama himself!I gladly sacrifice my own self to Ayanami-sama if it is necessary!"Teito feel that statement is unbelivable,he gaped his mouth,shocked?I think it's more than that,the feeling of loyalty is killing his madness and nerve

"I'm always wonder why you warsphile really devoted yourself to Verloren,Verloren is the source of bad thing,I who are prince of the fallen kingdom Rag's,my father is killed by Verloren's reincarnation,I who became his begleiter,i who despised him first,turned to be admired him a lot then that feeling now grow into a mixture of love and also hate him!I tried to despise him but myself is not that tough to just seek revenge to him,what should I act know?"Teito spoke truthfully,Katsuragi released his gripped

"I'm apologize Hime,I can't answer that question,but the one I know is Ayanami-sama is act differently only to you,he madly in love with your past isn't it?Yukikaze is like a brother,a family,that he never have one,from unknown reason his family is kicked from the royal line,Ayanami-sama may haven't,or rarely shown his concerned but he always taught of us and especially is you"

"Yes,Katsuragi,he madly in love only to my past not me,my present self!"Teito said

"That isn't true,Hime!You is you,no matter it is your past or your present self,You are Eve and Eve is you"

"No,you wrong,my soul maybe is Eve but my feeling isn't Eve,Eve is a kind and pure person but I'm far from that!I'm neither kind nor pure person!"Teito said

"Hime-sama I'm just want to tell you,you are the kindest person I ever seen,do you forget when you cheered Kuroyuri?Your smile is the most beautiful smile,I thought myself why you doesn't kill that criminal?You supposedly would doesn't have any burden to kill him right?But you forgave him and tried to find an excuse to not kill him,isn't it enough prove for you?"Katsuragi smiled

"Than if you say so,there's many people who are kind maybe Konatsu or someone,the bishops maybe?or someone like the sisters,or maybe you?"

Katsuragi laughed "I'm not that kind,Hime"Teito wonders what that are means

Suddenly Ayanami appeared," Katsuragi,you may leave now"

"Yes,Ayanami-sama"He saluted and leave

"How is your feeling?"Ayanami stared at him with concerned and also guilt?

"I don't know,maybe between fine and not fine"Teito said avoiding an eye contact with him,he stared at his knees

"Look at me Teito!"Ayanami irritated and lifted Teito's chin,Teito's face is obviously red

"Release me,general!"Teito said angered

"No,until I tell you something!"

"Eye of Mikhail,which are inside you told me that you are Eve..."

"And you believe what he said?How ridiculous!"Teito cut him and snorted

"I know you despised me because I have been killed you Eve,however you should believe yourself"

"Believe?I don't know what I should believe now!You or the chief of heaven who gave me this kind of fate?It's unbearable!"Tears falling down to his cheek,he doesn't care if Ayanami or anyone would think he is weak or tearful,He thought Ayanami would laughed at him and tell him that he really weak or soft,but instead of laughing at him Ayanami pulled him to his chest,hugged him tightly,it really hurt him to see Teito are broken and lost all his hope,Teito wonder this cold and merciless men is really have a warm side,he felt save just because he near him,hugging him protectively,strange,but it is what he feel now

"I'm don't need any pity"Teito managed to said it and shove him,and ran away...leaving him all alone,Ayanami felt like he have been stabbed,not just one time but countless time

"Why should I do for you to forgive me,Dear Eve,no now Teito?"He then turned into his usual self and disappeared from his own room


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:I'm not own 07-Ghost,Ichihara&Amemiya-sensei does**

Teito didn't appear at all after 'that' conversation,that makes a certain general and his subordinates anxious,extremely anxious its seems to The General,hahahaha

Suddenly Kuroyuri burst out ,he said to Haruse "Haruse,i will go out for a few minutes"

"Kuroyuri-sama if Ayanami-sama know it he will be mad at you,he ordered not to disturb 'him' at this state"

"But Haruse,if it not be handled quickly,Oka-san probably will never smile again or even worse,he will left us and of course Ayanami-sama will be doing something drastic like annihilate the entire person connected with oka-san!,so I go now"and then Kuroyuri disappeared in a mere second,Haruse felt double anxious now,he shuddered if Ayanami know this they both can be punish

Kuroyuri walks to her or his dear 'mother' room,he knocked the door,but there isn't any voice inside,then he opened the door revealed a dark room,but something is shinning,bloody red light "Oka-san? !"Kuroyuri asked the he saw Teito lied in the floor with something in his left hand,a round red stone,Kuroyuri realized that "That's Eye of Mikhail?"Kuroyuri tried to help Teito,he attempt to touch his hand but he stop mildly,Teito's eyes opened and revealed a red irises staring at him coldly "Who are you? A warsphile who dared to touch my master?"

"Even though I'm a warsphile,i will never hurt my Oka-san!"Kuroyuri shouted

"Really? Then I'm apologized,my master is in a depressed state I should say,he tortured his own mind and body,I'm really anxious,but I can't help him with my power because it is the matter of feeling and heart ,Master faced a difficulty to choose the best option for himself he doesn't want to realized his beloved,as expected from my master,he's an idealist,he's struggling between what the reality of his past and his present self, Verloren-sama is really is pity,I'm feel sad for him" Mikael said mockingly

Kuroyuri annoyed "Don't say such thing about Ayanami-sama,you arrogant and fool angel!

"What did you say!Do you want to face my wrath!"Mikael narrowed his eyes,stared at him menacingly

"Can I should repeat it twice?I said you're a fo..."Before Kuroyuri managed to finish his word,Mikael already in front of him ready to stab him

"Mikail,enough!"Teito shout,Mikail movement stop in the mid air

"Master!"he shocked "I'm apologized of my impudence,,I'm just crossed the line, forgive me Lt. Kuroyuri"he said glancing at Kuroyuri who really shocked,

"Don't ever repeat it again!And tried to be more calm Mikail!"Teito ordered

"Yes,Master,now I will take my leave"Mikael said and his presence is gone.

"Are you hurt,Kuroyuri-kun?"Teito said,worried,instead of answer the question,Kuroyuri hugged Teito tightly

"I scared,that you will never care for me again,I'm Warspheil,servant of Shinigami Verloren,The one who should worried is us!Oka-san,do you really hate us?"Kuroyuri asked

Teito stared at Kuroyuri eyes,he think for the right words to spoke to "I'm not mad at you it isn't your fault,it's not you who want to born to be a warspheil,it isn't anyone fault that I have this kind of fate,Chief of Heaven is likely interested in torturing me"Teito laughed bitterly

"No,ka-san,Ayanami-sama do that for the sake of Barsburg,only for Barsburg he put his cold mask and tried to reach the top,Ayanami-sama is a wonderful person I ever met!"Kuroyuri reassured

"It seems you are really admire him,why?"

"Because,Ayanami-sama is my only and truly saviour,he is the father figure for me"Kuroyuri smiled happily

"And also you already know that I'm a warsphile,and people usually think we are a monster so they despised us,my biological father despised me, he tortured me countless time,and even tried to poisoned me,I lost my sense of taste because of that,my mother is the only one cared about me,she died when I was 6 years old,Ayanami-sama is the only one who understand me and he took me in his care,my intentions is only to served him until the last "

Teito didn't know what should he react,"It means Ayanami isn't the one who should be hate but the reality that he killed father can't be avoided too,so what should I choose?To believe him or to despise him?"

"If I thought from Barsburg's civillian,they will think the empire is mighty and the military is wonderful to keep the country at the top,they will think Ayanami is a kind of hero who killed the bad King but Is that truly the truth?,my mind told me something is not correct about this,but what is it?why can't I remember it?" Teito thought,his eyes covered by his bangs,Kuroyuri can't read what his expression

"Eto,ka-san?Your disappearance is the worse thing,you know?I never saw Ayanami-sama looked very scary like that,he's terribly concern,Katsuragi said when he read his report to him,he barely listens what he saying, it's so odd for Ayanami-sama to wondering around like this,he usually very serious when it concern about the job"Kuroyuri explained with a sad tone

"You know,ka-san?When Hyuuga,want to teased him like usual,Ayanami-sama do the extremely drastic thing,you know what?"

"No,what he does to him?"Teito raised his eyebrow,he think it would be a scary thing

"First he throws him 8 times then whipped him then sending a deathly glare at him then he tied him by his zaiphoon and finally smacked him with 600 of paperworks"Kuroyuri shivered

"That is creepy,isn't he too sadist at him?"

"Nope,i think Hyuuga is so crazy to do his usual antics to his usual target,he should be more clever than that"

"Yes,you're right,he is crazy"

"Oka-san please understand him,okay?I don't want you to leave us and Verloren-sama's side again"

"Did you know!He's killed me in my past!how can I be in his side if he so despise me in the state of he killed me?"

"I think he have his reason,It's just a misunderstanding,you see,Verloren-sama loves you very much,why he want to killed you?That is absurd!"

"I don't know?And I don't know why He accused Verloren killed me,if Verloren didn't?"

"I don't have an idea"Kuroyuri shook his head

"Do you would come with me now?"Kuroyuri asked hopefully

Teito said "I'm sorry Kuroyuri-kun,can you please give me time to think about it?I promise I will showed up tomorrow"Teito tried to smile

"Okay,ka-san,promise?"Kuroyuri looked at Teito with a puppy dog eyes

"Promise"Kuroyuri kissed Teito's cheek and leave him all alone,once again all alone,but Teito doesn't feel lonely,he have so much thing to think for

Meanwhile,

"Aya-tan,that's hurt!And you really looked scarier than usual"Hyuuga whined

Ayanami ignored him,keep writing his documents

"You know,Aya-tan?Hime must be very confuse now,Profe premonition is taking place?"

Ayanami stopped abruptly "What do you mean,Hyuuga?"Ayanami asked coldly

"Profe premonition about something inside of Teito will awakened soon,and his decision will change his live and also the world"

"Teito will know the truth sooner or later,it can't be avoided"

"But if someday you two will face each other,attempt to end one's life in order to seek your own versions of justice?"

"It will be I died at his hand or he once again died in my hand"

"Can you spoke it so expressionlessly?"Hyuuga confused

"Hyuuga this conversation ends here,get out from my office!"Ayanami ordered

Hyuuga walked to the door,he glanced at him"Be careful,Aya-tan,or you will broke his heart once again,for just a simple matter,Profe premonition you can't have what are you really desires then"and he leaved the room

Ayanami smirked "For just a simple matter?I can't have what I really desires?You are joking,Hyuuga!" and he continued his task

Teito can't sleep,his mind just keep wondering about the certain general,"What should I act now?He would be really despised me because he killed me,isn't it?Hey,the one who should be despised is him not me!"Teito thought "But,am I have done wrong to him?""ARRGH!I can't remember anything!"he cried, he glanced at the clock "Its already midnight,is he doesn't finished his job?"he wondered,"Why I'm thinking about his health now?Freak" he struggled,"But that's my fault too,I'm not doing a single paperworks today,and also I think is too late to saw anyone still working"Then Teito change his clothes and left the room

He walk across the corridor,he heard some of people are talking

"Do you realize it?"one of them said

"What?"the other said "Today Ayanami-sama is really scary!"

"Usually he is scary,what's the difference?"

"No you wrong!Today his menacing aura is doubled y'know?You see when I delivered him another stacks,he glared at me,his deathly glare make me wants to die that exact time,so scary!"

"Hahahahaha,that's really funny!"the other laughed endlessly

"Ouch!My stomach is hurt!"he hold his stomach

"It isn't funny y'know"Then they voice is getting further and further while they turned to the right corridor,

Teito lit his eyebrow "What's the matter?Don't tell me it's because of me doesn't doing my work?,that is ridiculous!"he started walking and turned left

5 minutes later he arrived at Hoburg Fort main office chamber,he opened the door

"Its really dark,so my guest is right who would working this late of night,even though they are warspheil they are still human"

oh how wrong Teito is,he doesn't know his superior still working in his office,but off course he didn't realized it because his superior office is across this chamber,the inside room is private room,and also anything can't be saw from outside,but person's inside can saw everything,he walks toward his desk and began sorted his paperworks,same like always,the documents never finished

"How boring!"he murmured,"I wonder why Katsuragi 'love' this kind of thing!So the rumour probably true!There isn't anyone who are normal in this division!Yeah,besides the boss of the fort is not a human,but a damn,menace,sadist,master manipulation,troublesome,and mysterious shinigami I ever seen!" (Like Teito ever seen a shinigami besides Ayanami)

"Am I really that bad?"Suddenly the said man appeared in front of him,Teito a bit startled,he stop stamping his documents,he knew the voice very well but he refused to looking at the said man,(embarrassed probably)

"General,You see I'm really busy,like you too,so please don't bother me!"Teito said

Ayanami stared at Teito,he remembered Hyuuga's words earlier,"Can't get what I really want?"he thought

"Fine,don't forget tomorrow we will depart at 7 o'clock sharp,don't be late!"Ayanami said and he left the place,with the thousand of feeling in his heart

"So emotionless isn't he?" Teito hissed,"Maybe my wish isn't an easy one,why I am me?Why I am not anyone?""Now,I'm acting like a petulant child!How ridiculous!"Teito laughed bitterly and starts his works again ignored the single tears which falling down

PS:Help me!I need BETA!If someone want to,just message you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclainer:07-Ghost isn't mine,it's belong to Amemiya Yuki n Yukino Ichihara**

**This story is unbetaed,probably has grammatical erorr,confusing plot,etc**

Ayanami and his subordinates heading to the battleship at 7:12,thanks to our dear Major,who was still sleeping in his bed

Teito with his special skill waking the major instantly (Death treat of course,a full month without sweets)for major Hyuuga sweets is the most precious thing!Ayanami seems want to beat his ass,but Teito told Ayanami,they are already late for 12 minutes,they should hurry

Kuroyuri and the others confused and also worried,why?Because Ayanami and Teito acts were really strange today,They diverting each other eyes and Teito walks as long as he can from the said general,Ayanami with cold and menace face,and Teito with his gloom and somewhat pale looks

"This is so scary!"Kuroyuri mumbled

"Huh?Wha did y'say Kuro-tan?"Hyuuga asked

"Teito-san and Ayanami-sama acting strange today"Haruse answered that

"Hime-sama seems a bit pale,did you realized it?"Konatsu add

"Yes,I felt that too,I think its just me,and Joo-sama,I never saw him like this before,so glum"Katsuragi comment

"Yeah,and did y'see?Aya-tan even scarier than usual!"

"Hey,what are you guys doing?We already arrived!"Teito shouted

"Hai!"They said and preparing themselves

Antworth,is an ally of the previous Raggs Kingdom,they are said to have the forbidden box as the royal treasure,forbidden box is a place when the true body of death god Verloren been trap for more than thousand years,the forbidden box which also called Pandora box,historically said is a sources of all badness and negative feelings,There was a bishop who accused been stealing the box,his name is Fea Kruez,but no one knows the truth except the one who involved in this matter

The military ships are landing,The soldiers running all the way the weapon are ready to launch,many people screaming,begging for their life,Antworth's army and military army are attacking each other mercilessly,

Teito looking all the way "Is it the feeling of being invaded?"he thought

"So scary to even be think!What his purpose?Is he wants me to go crazy and kill my own-self here and right now!Never!That damn guy!What is he planning?" Teito really in deep thought he didn't aware,the Antwort's soldiers surrounding,ready to attack him,but thanks to Hyuuga and Konatsu our main character didn't hurt even a single stain of hair

"You okay Hime?If they hurt you we will be killed!" Konatsu sighed

"Yeah,Hime-chama they almost stab you,what are you thinking?" Hyuuga asked

"Sorry,I'm just. . . . . ,engg never mind"Teito said and walked away

Konatsu and Hyuuga stared at each other,confused "Huh?"

Teito walking and walking,the corpses are piling up from the Antwort's side lying under his feet,the scents of blood filled the air

"Red,so red"he said, the scene of Ragg's war shows again "Father,bloods, Mikael ?I ever used him isn't it?This and that feeling are same,He invaded my country like this one,such a cruel man,isn't he?This feeling I don't know?I'm trapped between his good side and bad side,is he even have a good side?I don't really sure about that"Teito heard a sound of a sword sheathed behind a huge oak door,he opened it,Ayanami killed The King of Antworth,The king fall like a rag doll,lifeless...blood splattered everywhere,Teito gaped,speechless

Ayanami looks at him with a unreadable eyes

"You...killed him?Then why you don't kill me back there!"Teito shouts,like a mad man he is

"It isn't necessary to kill you isn't it?Or are you want to be killed by me?"

"I will kill you first if you dare to kill me!"

"Don't say such scary thing Aya-tan,Hime-chama mo!"Hyuuga smirked

"By the way,are you got the 'things'?"Ayanami turned his face,glared at Hyuuga

"In process,at that black coffin"Hyuuga pointed lazily

"What is that 'things'?"Teito stared at them

"You will know in the mean time,Hime"

"I will open that"Kuroyuri smiled creepily,all of them eyed at the Lt colonel

Kuroyuri opened the coffin,"Empty?What is the meaning of this!Ayanami-sama?"Kuroyuri glanced,Ayanami looks really annoyed "Vertrag!"he thought,suddenly inside the coffin,there is a form of zaiphon come out,specifically a purifying zaiphon ready to attack Kuroyuri,Kuroyuri froze,Teito without even thinking,jumped and grabbed Kuroyuri,defend the chibi Lt colonel with his own body,Ayanami immediately forming a defensive barrier around them,Haruse looks scared "Kuroyuri-sama,Teito hime are you two okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine Haruse,but I guess oka-san not"

Teito lost his consciousness,his eyes turned red,revealed Mikael form

"Oya,oya,tsukuri ga Pandora no hakko desu ka?"He chukled

"Mikael"Ayanami hissed

"Your body isn't there,the vessel is living,you know?"

"You know about it?"Ayanami glared at him

"Pfft,you never asks me!"Mikael laughed furiously

"Can you stop bothering oka-san with your antics?"Kuroyuri hissed

"I'm not bothering Aruji,I cared for him more than anyone else"Mikael glanced at Ayanami,mocking

"I'm not like someone who ever killed him and broke his heart twice"Mikael add

Ayanami didn't say anything,he just keep staring at Mikael with an unreadable looks,the other tensed

"So in other words it's useless?"Hyuuga said,changing the subject

"Pandora box isn't here,we must head back to the fort now!"Ayanami finally said something

"Yes,sir!" they saluted and leave,Ayanami turned his back and walking to the exit

"Wait!"Mikael said,Ayanami stopped abruptly

"If you don't cared about him,I will do the best thing I could for him,and that is leaving from the military!"

"I won't allow it!"Ayanami shouted,really pissed off

"So you really in love with master?"Mikael smirked

"It's not your matter,begone!"Ayanami replied coldly

"Such a rude words,then shall we meet again Verloren-sama" Mikael laughed and his presence is disappeared completely

Ayanami catches Teito's body in time,carrying him carefully,he passed the soldiers to the battle ship,the soldiers eyed him unknowingly,they took a few steps backward to let their superior passed them and the fort flew away

Barsburg Fort-Teito's Room

Ayanmi placed him in his bed

"Do you wish to leave me?"he murmured,looking intensely at Teito

Ayanami close his eyes,he remembered about his past

"Nee,nee Verloren,kochira!"A girl with green eyes smiling at him,attempt to run from him

"Got you!"Verloren laughed and hugged her tightly

"You're cheating!"Eve pouted "You found me too easily!"

"No,you are easily to read"He smirked

"Whatever!"

"Verloren-san,do you ever feel lonely?"Eve said abruptly

"Why did you ask such question?"

"No,it's because I thought your job is unspeakable one"

"Death is cold and merciless,its usual to be alone"

"I know everyone are alone,but they aren't lonely,not all of them,but there are"Eve said

"And don't forget,there will be someone who cared about you,at least one"She adds

"Who?"

"I will always be with you"she smiled

"Don't make my hope go any higher,Eve"

"Jeez!I'm being serious here,Verloren!"Eve said

"Then promise me,never leave my side forever"

"I will,always"

_End of Memories_

"Kioku desu ka?"Ayanami spoke in his mind "Its already so long"

"Uh"Teito struggle in his sleep,he murmured "Pain!,so hurt!Can't think !"

for some reason,his tears coming down endlessly,the feeling of hurt,pained,like being stabbed by some sharp tools,his faces become paler and paler (Paler than Ayanami's XDD)

"Teito?What's wrong?"Ayanami placed his hands to Teito's forehead,"I see,high fever it seems"

"Hurt,like being...stabbed...pained"

"Stay strong,I will get the doctor"

"Katsuragi tell them I will be late at least for 10 minutes and fetch doctor here,immediately!"

"What happened Ayanami-sama?Is something goes wrong? "

"Teito,got high fever"

Ayanami places a cloth at Teito head "Why you don't tell at least someone,you're sick today? I would give you permission if you say that"

Teito opened his eyes "You're wrong!,you would say that I'm weak then"

Ayanami smirked "So you don't want to be called weak by me? "

Teito glared at him,suddenly someone knocked the door

"Aya-tan,hime-chama's doctor is coming!"

The doctor examined Teito first then tell them "Teito-san are you having many problems lately?"

"Uh,yes?"

"Your tension is terribly low,probably because great depression,lack of foods and rest,What did you usually eat and how long did you sleep per day? "

"I get vitamins and mineral from supplements and rest for 4 hours per day,is that enough? "

"AHHHHH!What did you say?"that statement of him makes the doctor and hyuuga scream,Ayanami frowned very deeply

"Pardon? Is that really that strange? "Teito raised his eyebrow

"That's horrible hime!very crazy you know!You competes with Aya-tan,you two such a perfect matches!"Teito glared at him menacingly,Ayanami's face hid in his bangs

"That's is not good,Teito-san,rest periods minimum are 5 hours,and you should eat 'ordinary foods',supplement is not enough for a teenager period like you"

"Teito,you wouldn't want to be called little,right? "Ayanami stared at him,with sinister smile directed at him

"Shut up!"he said,Hyuuga and The doctor sweat dropped

"I wouldn't give you any medicine,take a rest for a few day and eat properly"

"Thank you doctor"Teito said

The doctor nodded"I will take my leave now,Ayanami-sama,Hyuuga-sama,Teito-san"then he left the room

"Aya-tan,if you really busy,Katsuragi-san can be your representative for today"he suggested

"You can leave me alone now"Teito said closed his eyes once again

"Then,we'll be going!"They walked towards the door,but stopped abruptly...

"Thank you,Verloren"Teito said very sudden

Ayanami felt at ease,unidentified feeling of warmness,he continue his walks,the door closed,Teito once again alone,and somewhat felt lonely.

"What should I do,dear God?,I'm trapped in this problems,engulfing in this darkness forever,however I will definitely search for the real truth,far-far away"

He got up from his bed,change his clothes into a long black robe and disappeared in the night sky

The odd thing is,why there was no one know about Teito's disappearance?There was no one know about his disappearance until Ayanami itself realized it,and once he know about it he became mad?

Yelling at his subordinates although they don't wronged him,slamming his hand whenever someone didn't understand what he wants,and making the whole fort like a bloodedly battlefield

Ayanami walking to the meeting place with his subordinates in his back,tried to keep their distance from him as far as they can

"Nee,nee konatsu,he's acting rather crazy today"Hyuuga whispered to Konatsu

"That's not quite agreeable to talk to your superior like that,Major Hyuuga,but I think you're right,its unusual"

"Siiiigh!"

"What's wrong Kuro-tan?"

"I missed 'him'"he mumbled "It's been 3 days and no one can find him"

Suddenly Ayanami stopped his pace "He doesn't want to be found,that's why,face the truth"

"Ayanami-sama its like you are saying to us to forget about him"Haruse replied

"Aya-tan I don't think you that mad to him"

Ayanami turned his back,glaring at them,all of them shivered even Hyuuga!

"Don''t ever tried to understand me,Hyuuga,you'll never be!"Then Ayanami continued his walk and turn to the left corridor,leaving them all behind

"I think he's really mad at him and now us?"Konatsu wondered

"One thing I know is Ayanami-sama ,besides he's mad at Teito-sama he also mad at himself because he doesn't aware of that"Katsuragi commented

"Yes,you right Katsuragi-san,he mad at himself"Hyuuga said,smirking

3 Days Ago,Teito's escape

Like hearing the sound of God,Teito's flying to 7th district,aka God's territory,the place which contained the largest and the strongest church ever,Barsburg Church,Teito's hawkzile bumped to the church courtyard (btw Teito's stole the hawkzile from an indecent soldier)and he blacked out

Read n Review!

So sorry for the long updated because I'm really busy from January til May,study for my national exam and other important things


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN:sorry this story is not yet beta-ed**

**it's very hard to connect with a beta-reader (I don't know if he/she is busy and etc)**

**sigh...**

**Have a good reading! **

"Oi,Kuso-gaki!You're still asleep?"Frau shouted,banging the door's opened

"Frau?Kuso-gaki janai!Aho-shikyoo"Teito said while rubbed his eyes slightly,he feel tired,but then dragged himself to leave the room

They meet Castor and Labrador near the fountain

"Ohayo,Teito-kun"Castor and Labrador greet him with their usual smiling face

"Ohayo,Castor san,Labrador san"Teito said

"Teito kun,the sisters said they want to changed your rooms to the participants room from today"Castor said

"Hai,Castor san"Then Teito quickly disappeared

"This is your roommate,Teito kun,Teito kun it's Hakuren, and Hakuren-kun,it's Teito,we hope you two can be a good friends"The sisters said

Teito raised his eyebrow_,"He looks like someone,AAH!Yes Shuuri Oak,I wonder he is an Oak!"_he thought

"Hey,chibi,boku no namae wa Hakuren Oak,anata wa?"

_"Chibi!_"vein mark popped,"I'm not Chibi,my name is Teito Klein!"

"Yeah,yeah,whatever,you are participant too,isn't it?Then it makes you my enemy"

Teito gaped _"Is he crazy or something?"_

**Back to the military-Hoburg Fort-Night-Kuroyuri's Room**

"Oka-san"Kuroyuri mumbled,hugging his rabbit doll "Why do you leave me,you're cruel!I hate you!"on a second thought "Oh bother,can't hate you,you're too kind to us""Where are you,i missed you,did you forget me and otouchama and the others?Its been 2 months after your disappearance!"

"What should I do?Ahh I will tell 'him' to persuade Ayanami-sama!"

Black hawks without Teito's company is the worst thing ever,the soldiers and the upper ups tried to not making his superior remembered about the incidents,they never tried again to spoke about Teito's matter and what the other things which related to Teito,they still love their butt...Once there are two soldiers gossiping while Ayanami-sama is near them,the soldiers didn't realized his existence because they are too excited(in other way) about their own activity

"Haru-kun,you know my sister bring his boyfriend to our house,and did you know what?"Sara said

"What?"his friend said

"The boy is so cute!With emerald eyes and brown hair,he looks like a doll,Ahhh,i hope I had a boyfriend like him too,he's too cute,I'm so jealous at my sister!"She pouted

"Uh?Yeah,yeah that is funny"Said the man named Haru while he examine his report

"You're too stiff Haru-kun,are you didn't have a lil... "She stops her word because?

Ayanami-sama whipped the wall near them,they shocked and apologized suddenly,bowing his head until it touch the stone floor

"We are very sorry Ayanami-sama,we will never do that again,please don't punish us"they all shivered

"Who is 'he'?"Ayanami said menacingly

"Huh?"They confused "Who?"

"Oh,the boy ?"

"His name is Tooru,he is my sister's boyfriend his eye and hair colours resemblance to Tei "

"Shut up!"Haru blocked her mouth "We are apologize for our impudence,Ayanami-sama"

Ayanami upon realized that name,he shot his deathly glare at them and smirked "If you still wanting your soul,never say that name again!And 600 paperworks for you each,begone!"They crept away instanly while mumbled a word of apologizes repeatedly

"He is so scary you know,6 hundred,i doomed!And don't say those names in his presence!"The other shouts

"Why?"she sobbed

"You don't know about 'it',where have you been!Teito Klein is Ayanami-sama beloved wife"

"WHAAAT?You're joking,it can't be,he is just a sklave,I won't give Ayanami-sama to him!"She burned with jealousy

"You liked him too?Oh God don't ever dream about that!Ayanami-sama is in love with Teito Klein,but because of unknown reason he left the military and now he is gone"

"He is cruel,why Ayanami-sama like him,and where is he?"

"I don't know ,someone said he was died and the other said helive somewhere in another district"

The general himself tried to ignore about his own feelings,its true he is a god,death god actually,but he still a human who cannot ignored his feelings,but he is too dumb if the problems related to his heart,he afraid Teito will never forgive him and he doesn't want to look him again,but he also want to take Teito close to him,but he, with his arrogance doesn't choose the second option so he live in his doom for too long than necessary and also bringing his doom to all his subordinates.

The general keep himself busy so his mind can't wonder to his dearest person,but like a storm it appears fast and hit him badly.

"Tsureshimasu,Ayanami-sama"Katsuragi saluted

"What is it?Another meeting will be held?"Ayanami said while massaging his temple

"No,its regarding the matter of Joo-sama"

"What's with him!"Ayanami startled,he tried to not show his concern but his heart clinched

"He was in the 7th district,studying for bishop's exam and apparently from what I know he will become Bishop Frau asisstants when he complete the bishop exam"

"Zehel?"Ayanami glared

"Yes,Ayanami-sama if he passed the exam he will become his assistant and travel around the world "Katsuragi smiled,Katsuragi wants to make his superior realized what is the most precious to him

Ayanami gritted his teeth,seems very angry and obviously 'jealous'!

Suddenly another knocked at his door

"Miroku-sama"Ayanami glanced at him

"Miroku ichijou"Katsuragi saluted

"Maa,maa don't need for such formalities,'he' is the most important thing now"Miroku smiled

"I'll be leaving then,Ayanami-sama,Miroku-sama"Katsuragi left the room

"Ayanami-kun,you know? Teito is a unique person,I trained him to be a strong vessel of Michael,but I realized that he had have one weakness,he is too kind for his own good!,his idealism doesn't match with his feeling,he tried to closed himself from everyone,and you too,you have same kind of past,if you can't bring him back who will?Our military is rather absurd,and cruel and the church?They are not holy too,the pope is all command,It isn't for the other sake,but for your own sake,you will take him back!Because your country can't be believed either!You must protect what you hold dear,and with calculation,don't be like the king of Raggs who create a hole to his own misery and don't be like the Emperor who using his own child for just a mere experiment,Ahh,the time move really fast!I should get going!Think about it Ayanami-kun or you will regret it!"

"Miroku-sama?"Ayanami said

"Yes?"

"Do you have an affection on Teito?"

"I thought,he is also a human who have to deserved something which belong to him long time ago"

"I never thought you have a kind side too"Ayanami smirked

"However I'm also a human not a semi-shinigami,oh by the way a black lily give me an illumination,hohohoho"then he left while laughing merrily

"I see"Ayanami thought

"However,he is not wrong too,I must protect him!,not like the past,I fell to that 'trap' set by 'him'!"

Ayanami remembered the time when he saw Teito cried,he felt like something throbbing his chest,painful,hurtful,he do realized it but he pretend to ignored it all this time

"I'm such a fool,Teito,will you ever forgive me?"He stared at the infinite blue sky,wondered what he should do next

Suddenly...

"We're sorry to interrupt, Ayanami-sama,but you can't postponed this matter any longer!"Konatsu said,followed by the other Hoburg members

"That's right Aya-tan!I missed hime-chama so much,and obviously you felt the same too!"

"Ayanami-sama,I missed okaa-chama,please don't hate him!"Kuroyuri cried,Haruse embraced him "Same with me Ayanami-sama"

"Ayanami-sama,I think Joo-sama isn't really 'hate' you,he is just wants to know the truth by go out from this so called safe zone in other words your side for a while"Katsuragi commented

Ayanami startled, a headache suddenly come up "I understand,stop crying Kuroyuri,I won't hate him"he urged to massage his temple

"So what you're planning for tomorrow Aya-tan?"

"Tommorow we will go to 7th district"

"7th district barsburg church?"Konatsu asked

"Yes to infiltrate it"Katsuragi answered with a huge smile

"And Kuroyuri?You tell him about this matter?"Ayanami spoke in cold tone

"Yes,Ayanami-sama,I'm apologized,but why do you know its me?"Kuroyuri raised his eyebrow

"He mention your name meanings"Ayanami said Kuroyuri gapped "Huh!"

"Go back and do your job,now!Especially you Hyuuga!"Ayanami ordered

"Hai,hai Aya-tan"

"Yes sir"

The day of the bishop examination

Teito with his partner Hakuren facing their first exam;answering 100 question about bible's examiners are the real monsters they gave them random riddle question,question on monster body and other drastic they reach their last question,it said:

"**Defeat your partner,write your name and enter the gate of the winner"**

"Hakuren write your name there and go to the winner's gate"Teito said

"Hell,i will,i don't want to abandon my own comrades,Teito you write!"

"No,you will!"

"NO,YOU!"

"Fine,then together"They grabbed the bascule and wrote "DAMN YOU!"

"Let's go!"the gate of loser opened up and they hurriedly go there

A ghost appeared inside "Why did you choose this path?"

"Because there is no loser they are just partners who tried their best together!"They shouts in the same time

'ZRAAK'Hakuren and Teito landed on something,a row of chairs?

"What do you think of my graduation's chair?"Bishop Lance popped from nowhere

"What..?"

"CONGRATULATIONS,you're both pass!"Said Bishop Lance,he performed a 360 degree spin

"Huh?"they said together

Bishop Lance's face turned serious "The purpose of this first test wasn't to decide for the stronger one or the weak one,but it's to judge someone if they really care abour other people more than their-self"

Teito and Hakuren lost their words "….."

"But it's not intresting,there was no ones who answered bluntly like that ever"Lance said to his fellow examiners

"There was,Frau-Castor pair back then,they wrote similar words like that"

"Oh,so they are the same type then?"he chuckled

A few minutes later

Kyle,Welder-Liam pair appeared

"What do you think of my graduation's chair?"Bishop Lance repeats his action again

"He did that to everyone?"Hakuren and Teito thought, sweat-dropped

"Okay,follow me now to your next test"

They walking at a long corridor and from the wall there are 07-Ghost's symbol

"What are those symbols?"Teito pointing at the certain symbols

"You don't know that!"Shout Hakuren and Kyle

"Those are the symbols of 07-Ghost;Zehel,Fest,Profe,Rilect,Ea,Randkalt and Vertrag"explained by Bishop Lance

"And do you know Teito-kun,why they each of them just have one ability?"

"To prevent the existence of the second Verloren to be born"Teito answered

"Yes, because of their duties is to guard the body Verloren their soul can't return to heaven,and the church is acting as their shrine,so be carefull so you don't accidently broke the church building,okay?"

_'Ha..ha...ha'_ Teito laughed sarcastically

"So there are these many people left?"He said somewhat disappointed

"Then your next test is to enter the door infront of you,inside there is a 'bridge',the rule is simple cross the 'bridge' and go exit the other door,any question?"

There are several murmurs around and all suddenly silenced

"So no questions?Okay,good luck on your mission,bye-bye"

The candidates of the bishop examination open the door infront of them...

Teito opened the door and step forward to go inside,his surrounding formed to be a huge place which have many 'bridge' leading to a different doors,he realized there is someone standing at the center of the bridge,a high military rank clothed man with military embroidery cap on his head...


End file.
